Specimen 4
Spec 4= Specimen 4 is a hostile enemy in Spooky's House of Jump Scares, first encountered at Room 166. Appearance appears to be a girl with long, messy, black hair and pure-white skin. Her fingers extend into claws that are stained red with what appears to be blood. Specimen 4 also has pure-black eyes and a black, abnormally wide mouth. She wears a light, grayish-blue garment with wrist-length sleeves and a white sash around her waist. Specimen 4's legs and feet are black. Gameplay She resides in the abandoned Japanese school area. Whether this area is an actual school, a fake one made by the GL Labs and Spooky, or Specimen 4 controlling the place is unknown. At the end of Room 166, the player will hear a death rattle, then a long sigh, followed with Specimen 4's first appearance in the game. Specimen 4 does 35 damage on contact, and can float over gaps and go through walls. She seems to be a simple chase monster. During the chase, the player may hear her laughing, humming a lullaby, or even whispering to them, "Come here", or "Stop". When Specimen 4 kills the player, the screen then shows her face, with an opening mouth, which quickly consumes the player's vision. Then the scene cuts to an image of her stomach visibly enlarged, with the notes: "Hush now my child, you're safe now." Audio "BREAKFAST WAS TOO EARLY", Specimen 4's former chase theme. "BREAKFAST WAS TOO LATE", Specimen 4's chase theme. Specimen 4's awakening sound. Sounds which can be heard when Specimen 4 is near the player. Trivia * is a homage to Japanese RPGs. ** More specifically, 's appearance was based on the popular horror game Corpse Party. * There's a subtle Madoka Magica reference in one of the classrooms. * Specimen 4 was the ghost eating children who stayed at the school after hours, and apparently killed a girl named Matsuri prior to being relocated at Spooky's manor. * Before the 2.7.1 update, her death screen said "Hush now my child, your safe now." where the word "your" was in incorrect use. * She appears to follow the trope of women turned into malevolent spirits, who often stalk the protagonists in various Japanese horror media (such as Ju-on: The Grudge, The Ring, etc.). Like those ghosts, Specimen 4 features several of their characteristics: long black hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and white clothing. ** More notably, right when Specimen 4 starts chasing the player, it will produce a death rattle, resembling that of the evil spirit of Kayako in the film Ju-on: The Grudge. * Specimen 4's unofficial name in the game data is "Ringu". * The first time Specimen 4 appears, she is invisible until the players shine the flashlight at her. This effect disappears after leaving Room 166. * The number 4 is heavily avoided in Japan, due to it being pronounced exactly like the word death. Specimen 4 is a possible reference to this. * The room where Specimen 4 appears, room 166, may be a reference to the SCP-166, where the object too was a girl. |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS Specimen 4.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 4 Spec 4.png|Specimen 4 SPEC_RINGU.gif|Specimen 4's chase animation RinguJumpscareNew.gif|Specimen 4's death animation hand_tex.png|Specimen 4's death screen which_would_be_scarier_by_stylishkira.png|Specimen 4's concept art on Kira's DeviantART Category:Specimen